Febrero
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: A Sirius Black le gusta ese momento. Es un contraste. Frío y cálido. Móvil y estático. Es olor a invierno, a tierra húmeda, a promesas de Año Nuevo, esperanzas. Es olor a hogar, a paz, a té de canela con demasiado azúcar. RS


Arghhh, después de tres o cuatro intentos por fin puedo colgar esto. Espero. Fanfiction quiere amargarme el primer día de vacaciones, debe ser.

En fin, al tajo.

**Título: **Febrero (ya os he advertido que soy horrorosa para los títulos... TT)

**Autora: **Rhea Carlysse**  
**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter (obviously)**  
**

**Pareja: **Remus/Sirius**  
**

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, todo rating Disney. Puede que un poco más angst. Bastante más angst. Pero muy, muy suave.**  
**

**Disclaimer: ** Escuchad, si fueran míos viviría en una mansión junto a la casa de Gale Harold y comería a base de caviar. Como veis, eso no está pasando. Si estuviera pasando, ahora mismo estaría con Gale Harold en la cama teniendo ruidoso sexo. Como estoy posteando esto, lo del sexo no está pasando. La vida es cruel.

* * *

Caen los copos de nieve y es mediados de Febrero. La nieve no cuaja, los copos caen y se diluyen en las superficies, como si nunca hubieran estado allí, dejando tan sólo como prueba de su existencia el fugaz recuerdo de una mirada.

El interior de la casa, sin embargo, es inmóvil, permanecerá en el tiempo como una estatua. Cálido, a tonos anaranjados, despedazando la tranquilidad y colocándola en cada una de sus esquinas.

A Sirius Black le gusta ese momento. Es un contraste. Frío y cálido. Móvil y estático. Es olor a invierno, a tierra húmeda, a promesas de Año Nuevo, esperanzas. Es olor a hogar, a paz, a té de canela con demasiado azúcar.

El chocolate humea sobre la mesa y Remus habla sin parar sobre algo que ha ocurrido en la librería.

Ríe de vez en cuando, tensando suaves labios demasiado pálidos, mostrando hileras de pequeños dientes blancos y haciendo llamear sus ojos ambarinos.

Sirius sólo sonríe, suficiente para Remus, aunque la sonrisa no llegue a alcanzar sus ojos. Sirius sonríe y pasa ausentemente los dedos a través de los mechones de pelo castaño y plateado que se esparcen sobre su pecho.

Remus se inclina en el contacto, deja de hablar y baja los párpados.

Es íntimo. No es algo sexual, pero es algo personal, algo que nadie entiende si no está realmente allí.

Enredado entre los dedos de Sirius, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, pensando en no pensar y fingiendo que todo es como debe ser.

Enredando los dedos en el pelo de Remus, aspirando el aroma a canela, té, azúcar; mezclado con el chocolate que aún sigue intacto sobre la mesa. Es un aroma a hogar, que le hace querer cerrar los ojos e imaginar que todo está bien. Que no hay guerra. Que la gente no muere. Que puede confiar en Remus.

No los cierra. No puede. Porque tiene miedo, porque es un cobarde. No sabe por qué, no quiere saberlo.

No es capaz de entenderlo. Cómo todo puede estar tan equivocado en una escena tan correcta. Cómo Remus puede simplemente cerrar los ojos e inclinarse sobre él. Cómo puede aguantar esta farsa sin remordimientos.

Cómo puede fingir que no le está haciendo daño. Que no le arranca un trozo de voluntad cada vez que sonríe, que le hace querer creer que no les está traicionando. Que no los mata poco a poco.

Remus, sin embargo, no piensa. O, mejor dicho, no quiere pensar. Porque está en su casa y oye el latido de Sirius golpeando incesante y martilleando en su oído. Y sabe que no es perfecto, que nunca lo es, y que no va a durar para siempre. Sin embargo, el ambiente huele a nieve, invierno, tierra mojada y esperanza. Y puede no ser perfecto, ni duradero, pero quizá puede mantener este momento estático, guardarlo bajo siete llaves en su memoria, abriéndolo cuando haya pasado, cuando Sirius se dé cuenta de que no merece su atención y desaparezca.

Cierra los ojos y captura el momento, porque sabe que, al final, esas capturas son lo único que perduran.

* * *

¿Sabéis que la voz de Paul Bettany es la caña de España? No¿sabíais que Paul Bettany es la caña de España? Lo es, sí señor.

Y por favor, dejadme un comentario, no os cuesta nada y así yo me entretengo. Aunque sean flames, que sería curioso de leer :pouts:

¿Porfa?


End file.
